


Not enough time

by Sammy_Winchester_83



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Heavy Angst, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Gabriel, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Winchester_83/pseuds/Sammy_Winchester_83
Summary: I suck at summaries but here it goes.Sam and Gabe are happy together, but as it turns out, money sucks.





	Not enough time

Gabriel was kneeling on a cold pavement, crying. It was raining so his tears weren't visible. In front of him was laying a man. Gabriel loved Sam with his whole heart. With his own life. When it happened he couldn't do anything.

It was a rainy night. Sam was walking through the street with no umbrella and muttering swears. Gabe asked him to buy some food and drinks in shop near their home. So Sam did it. And he was pissed. "I hate that weather..." he muttered to himself. Suddenly he heard some noises. First, he thought that it was just his imagination and the sound of the rain. But someone grabbed him by his wrist and turned him around.

"Give me your money" the person said. He was wearing a hoodie so Sam didn't recognized him, but it was definitely a man, cause he was very strong. I... I don't have much..." Sam said worriedly. "So give me everything!" The man was shouting and he pulled up a gun from his pocket, aimed it at Sam and said "You give me all of your money, or you're dead" .

Sam was terrified. He quickly pulled up money from his pocket with shaking hands and held it to the man. "Good boy" he said and grabbed the money quick. "Now... die" he smiled devilshly and pulled the trigger. Sam didn't have time to think. It happened so fast. "No, Gab-" he was cut by a bullet in his chest. "Bye, thanks for cash" the man said and just disapperared into the dark. Sam was choking on his own blood and saying again and again "Gabe... Ga-briel... I lo-ove you, please... sa-ve me... Gabe... sa-ve me...".

 

Gabriel was sitting in a chair, watching TV. "Crap, Sam left two hours ago... why he isnt't there?" Gabriel said to himself. He was worried about his boyfriend, so he thought that he'll call him. But when he was waiting for Sam to pick up, suddenly in the other room he heard some music playing. "Fuck, he left his phone" Gabriel said. He was really worried now. Should he check on him? If something happened to Sammy... no, he can't think about it. He should start searching for his boyfriend. So Gabriel went to search for Sam.

He was walking down the street, where the shop was, but he couldn't see anything because of the weather. He didn't know what to do. Suddenly he stepped on something. He looked down and saw - a neklace which he gave Sam. It was a silver heart with words "I love you" and when it opened there were photos of Gabe and Sam together. When Sam got this he was so happy.

Gabriel picked the neklace up and searched for another clues. But he couldn't saw anything except... some black figure laying on pavement. Gabe walked to him and saw... no, no, NONONO...

Gabriel was shouting over and over again. He kneeled in front of dead body of his boyfriend, not believing what's happening. He touched Sam's cheek and it was so cold. Gabe's tears was falling down Sam's face with the rain. He kissed Sam on the forehead, then on cheeks and finally he kissed his lips, like Sam was alive, with his smile and his perfect dimples and with his perfect, fluffy hair. With his eyes, where Gabe saw all of the stars and he saw his future. Sam was his happy ending, his true love. He started crying more and more. Gabriel didn't know how much time he spent, kneeling in front of his boyfriend's dead body.

 

A few days later it was a funeral and Gabriel's and Sam's family joined him. Dean had empty face expression and dark circles under his eyes. His boyfriend Castiel, who was also Gabriel's brother didn't look good either. They all said goodbye to Sam that day. And they will never ever forget him.

 

Gabriel sat in his chair, empty minded. He didn't know what to do with his life. Sammy was his life, he didn't have another plans. He thought that he'll go to cemetery and give a present to his boyfriend. When he was at Sam's grave he kneeled on one knee and said : "Sammy, my only sunshine. You made my life so good that I don't even know how to express this. Your smile helped me to keep fighting and don't forget about the people I love and who love me. Your eyes shining more than all of the stars made me wonder how someone like me is so lucky to have someone like you. Your hair were so beautiful I want to stroke it forever. And I wish I had more time... I wanted to ask you... I wanted but... then it happened... death took you with her... there's no... no hope now... I wanted to ask you...

will you marry me Sammy?" He started crying again and with shaking hands he pulled up a ring from his pocket and set it on a grave. " I wanted to spend my life with you... I saw a future with you and now... everything is empty and black... all of the happiness has gone away... there's no.. hope" He said and tears started to fall more and more

 

"I love you, my Samshine"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, here's next fic. I don't know if you'll like this but let me know in comment if you liked it or not, it's very important to me.  
> Hugs, xx


End file.
